Date Night!
by magicbunnyhood
Summary: Kano and Seto ask Kido and Marry out on a date (respectively) there is fluff n' stuff (emphasis on stuff). Rated T because I want it to be.


I just couldn't help it. I tried... I really did. But my inner fangirl screamed for more. Another KidoKano fic, yay. For those asking, this is completely unrelated to the other one. Erase it from your mind... I'm waiting... Is it gone? No? Oh... Well too bad.

Kido's POV:

"So...?"

I turn to see the idiot grinning wildly behind me. My eyes remaining blank as I glare into his catlike eyes.

"What do you want, Kano?"

A certain boy with a green hoodie came from behind him and elbows him in the arm playfully. Seto smirkes wildly. This was going to be bad... really bad. Kano shifts his golden eyes to Seto's face.

"C'mon, you lost the bet, so you ask first," Seto encourages. Shit, a bet? This WAS going to be bad. The narrow metal hallway was making me uncomfortable. Narrow hallways always have dead ends, meaning no escape.

Kano's eyes seductively glance to me. This was a usual for his playful demeanor. He takes a step closer, his boots give him a height advantage as he closes in a little too far for comfort.

"Kido-" he starts before Marry suddenly appears behind Seto and taps him on the shoulder. He half turns to face her. Kano looks behind at him. I can't see Kano's expression, but Seto responds with a shrug.

"I guess we can do this together," Seto sighs before turning back to Mary. "Marry-" he started, confusion gleams in her eyes upon wondering what she had just walked into.

They both continue in unison as Kano turns his attention back to me.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

They had obviously rehearsed this, or maybe Seto just read his mind- wait did Kano just ask... me out?! I feel the red glow on my cheeks as I begin to blush. I turn my torso to look around the two boys who backs are practically against each other. She turns to look to me and shrugs.

I need to escape. Kano looks down to my tilted body as I stand strait to look in his golden eyes. He doesn't look like he is pulling a lie. My eyes glow red with my face as I try to disappear. I turn to run before a set of fingers reach out to catch my wrist. I freeze.

"Sure!" Marry agreed from her spot, ignoring my dilemma. I am pulled closer as he hugs my waist to prevent any escape on my part. I look over my shoulder as Marry and Seto turn to see what's going on.

"No."

His arms remain locked as I feel a smirk pull on the edges of his lips, the side of his face leaning on my head. I can hear his delightful sarcasm as he protests, "but Kido! Marry agreed. So why can't you? We had a double date planned and everything!"

Marry smiles back at me, "yeah leader, it'll be more fun with you!"

I can't resist those pleading eyes of hers. "Fine."

He loosens his grip and turns his head to mine. He brings his lips to my ears and whispers, "does this mean I get to make out with Kido now?"

Anger runs down my spine, setting me in motion. I drop down to the floor and balance my weight on my palms as I sweep kick him down. He crashes into the wall and slides down to the floor. He looks up to me with a full-fledged grin on his face.

"So, that's a yes?"

I kick him in the face as my answer. He looks up to me again as I huff and turn away.

"Yep, that's definitely a yes," he whispers when he thinks I'm out of earshot. Seto jogs to me as I advance up the hallway to tell me that he'll text me the details.

*later*

I sit in my room with a book in hand. I pretend to read it as I really think of the events earlier today. I vibration comes from the phone in my pocket. I reach down to it and pull it out. It's from Seto.

'Tonight, meet behind the alleyway two blocks down,' it read. The alleyway was one of our many common spots to meet (it was just near where I had confronted Momo to recruit her). It was 8 now. I pushed the buttons to respond.

'What time?'

I put it down to get another response in just seconds.

'10, wear whatever.'

Translation: 10:10 because Kano will be late by fifteen minutes. And just wear your hoodie.

A knock resonates through the room as Marry slowly creaks the door open. I look up at her. She hands me a brush.

"Can you braid my hair?"

I nod and motion for her to sit on the edge of the bed. She crosses her ankles as I kneel behind her. I start with a simple one down the side.

"Thank you, leader."

"Don't worry 'bout it," I respond. "And call me Kido."

"Okay, Kido."

I finish it off with a pink ribbon at the end. I also get out a few extra knots with the brush.

"Your turn, lea- I mean... Kido! We got to make you all pretty for Kano."

I accept as we trade positions. I kneel at the edge of my bed as she runs her delicate fingers through my green locks. She pulls my hair back behind my shoulders.

"What do you want me to do with it?" she asks.

I half turn my head to look at her. "Anything you want."

She giggles before diving in and starting to separate piece by piece. She leaves my bangs and two locks that go to the sides in front before starting. I feel her brush through my hair to pull it into a french-braid. There is silence for a bit.

"I can't believe those two actually asked us out," Marry starts.

I feel a red tint adorn my cheeks and let out a slight nod before I respond, "yeah, neither can I."

"What do you think they have planned?"

"Knowing Kano... It'll be interesting..."

"Aww! How cute, you're already warming up to him," she cheers. "Done!"

A ribbon finishes off the end of my braid as I reach my arm over my shoulder to feel the pattern go down my scalp and fall over my neck. I turn to smile at her, "thanks Marry!"

"Now we look pretty together!"

I let out a small smile in agreement as I turn to look at her face. "Seto will love your hair, Marry."

"And Kano will love yours, Kido."

We talk for awhile. I look to my phone to check the time: 9:30. "C'mon Marry, we should get going now."

*10:10*

My hood sticks to my neck as my red eyes glow in the dark of the alleyways. Marry follows closely behind. We are concealed to insure we won't be spotted by the other members. It just had to rain, though. It's just a drizzle, but someone who looks closely will see two silhouettes of non-existent rain. Mary is wearing Seto's white hoodie he gave her.

We halt in the alleyway the boys are to be in. To my surprise, they are both there. Kano is leaning against the pillar of the North wall, while Seto is on the South. We are still concealed, so we stop to lean on the West wall to listen to the conversation.

Kano tilts his head up to allow the rain to sprinkle on his face. His hood falls to his shoulders, revealing his golden hair. "Where are they, anyway? Are you sure you told them the right alley?"

"Yep, I told them the usual."

I turn off my eyes to reveal the two of us. I roll my eyes, "it's not nice to treat your dates like they're invisible-"

I am silenced as a pair of arms brace my entire body. Kano starts speaking in his sarcastic voice again, "oh Kido, my love! Wherever have you been, my darling?"

I stay silent.

"What is it dear? Are you sick?" He theatrically lifts his hand to his forehead. "Whatever will I do?!"

"You will shut up, idiot."

Marry and Seto watch while holding hands. Seto is holding back a laugh as Marry's giggle resonates through the alleyway.

Kano releases me and takes my hand, "you are too cute when you're angry, though~." We walk out of the alley, being lead by Seto. It isn't until now that I notice the plastic bag making a clinking sound clenched in his fist. Marry points to it.

"What's that for?"

I look to Kano's catlike eyes as they narrow, signifying he knows a secret. "You'll see, just wait until we get there."

"But what are we doing?" I ask.

Kano tilts his head to the sky and sighs, "too many questions. If we tell you everything it'll be no fun."

I accept his complaint and stay quiet. We weave through alleyways, climb fences, and jump rooftops to arrive at a blank brick wall. A wall this plain is pretty rare around here, usually the walls are covered in graffiti. Seto knells on the ground to open the bag. He gets out four spray paint cans. The moonlight shines against the wall brilliantly. This place must have taken forever to find.

I am handed a can. I read the color label printed on it. "Violet," I mutter.

Marry gasps in pleasure. "Pink, my favorite."

I look to Kano, wondering what color he has. He notices and holds the can to my face so I can read it. "Black," I read.

"What about you, Seto?" Marry asks.

He smiles and shakes his can to get it started, "green, of course."

We stand in a line facing the wall. Marry and I are in the middle, while Kano is to my left and Seto is to our right. We all flip our hoods up despite the rain being reduced to a sprinkle at best. "3... 2... 1... GO!"

A flurry of spray begings sticking to the wall. What to paint? What to paint? My hand instinctively moves to paint a sad face, something I like to doodle from time to time. I continue off the idea to give the disembodied head bat wings. Kano starts laughing his head off. I look over.

A giant monster adorns his part of the wall. Its mouth is open to make it look like it was eating my bat-face-sad thing. I let out a giggle.

Kano stops laughing, "whats that? Kido actually LAUGHED?! Why's that?"

"Maybe its because how bad it looks," Seto says as he finishes his work. Marry giggles from her spot as well. We continue to paint for awhile until the wall is filled with colorful scribbles. We pack up and continue to a nearby park. I've only hit Kano twelve times tonight. So yeah,it's been moderately fun.

Marry and Seto have a cute conversation while moving ahead of us. Marry shrieks and jolts forward. She is falling! Seto moves out to catch her just before her trip causes her to hit the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Seto practically yells.

She tries to stand, but her knees buckle and she falls to her knees.

"I- I think I twisted it. But I'll be fine- Ahh!" Marry squeals as Seto starts carrying her in his arms. Kano elbows me in the arm to capture my attention. He points to Seto and Marry.

"Do you want me to carry you too?"

"You wish."

"I do."

"Hmph..."

I cross my arms as our group continue down a sidewalk thats dimly lit. No wonder she tripped... There's rocks and edges everywhere!

"Oh, Kido, watch out. You don't wan't to trip!"

"Neither do you."

"So you're saying that if I trip and hurt myself, you'll carry me?"

"No, I'm saying you'd have to walk home with an injury that I won't heal for you."

"Aw, Kido I so mean!"

We arrive to the base. I part ways at the entrance. It's faster to just go through the window. I circle around the building and climb up the fire escape. I climb through a window. To my surprise, Kano is in my room.

"What do you want? How'd you get in my room so fast?"

"Naughty Kido, out so late... Sneaking in boy's rooms at night."

"This is my room."

He looks about the room. "Oh yeah, that explains why the wall color changed... And why the furniture is rearranged... And-"

"Why it's suddenly cleaner?"

"Yeah, that too! I guess this really is your room..." He turns to leave. I suddenly hear murmurs in the hallway before I quickly put my hand over his wrist to stop him from opening the door.

"Oh, so Kido wants me to stay in her room."

"Shut up and listen," I harshly whisper before putting my ear to the door. Silence. Kano wants to see whats going on and creaks to door open ever so slightly. I place my chin on his head while standing on my tip-toes to see. My eyes grow wide at the sight.

Marry and Seto are kissing in the hallway. I know I'm the leader and all and need to give them privacy, but I just can't... look... away. I feel Kano snicker under my chin. I suddenly notice my position with my arms being around his neck. He grabs the back of my legs to carry me piggy-back-style. I am startled as he straightens to lift me higher.

The two separate just as Kano and I (myself unwillingly) barge through the door. He began to run down the hallway laughing. I accept this little joyride of his... Until I realize where we're going. He stops at his doorway to turn the nob and enter.

"What are you doing?!"

"I thought you wanted me to go to my room?" Kano states innocently.

"I never said I wanted to go!" He skips through his room.

"So you wan't me to take me back to your room?"

"If you do, will you leave right after?"

"Nope."

"Fine, just put me down-" just as I finish the sentence, he turns his back to the bed and plops me on top. I immediately go under the covers and face the wall. He gets in next to me.

I feel breath against my ear as he whispers, "you know... You could have asked for me to put you down so you could walk to your room..."

I blush at the realization that that would've been the easiest option... Oh well, too late now.


End file.
